I'm a Hufflepuff! Deal with it
by KuraKunoichi
Summary: Bryn Hillies receives her letter invite to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hopes she's picked in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.


"WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!"

My eyes opened wide with terror as I was being shaken by my mum and a familiar letter being waved in my face. As if the screaming wasn't good enough…

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell, mum..." I sat up and coughed.

"I KNOW how you can be with your sleep, so I had to be sure to get you up. Now get dressed!" My mother left the room, waking up anything and everything living in the small house.

I put my hand to my head, squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. My mother was right in how today was super important and one to take seriously. I stretched and made animal-like noises then stood. Making everyone late would not sit well with me. I slipped on a cardigan, a dark grey skirt, my black sandals and a warm coat. We were heading to platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross. About a little over a month ago I had received my letter to begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All I could think about was which house I wanted to be in. Slytherin was not even a question... I'm not sure if I'm the right fit for Gryffindor. Brave or courageous doesn't fit me well. Here, I was hoping Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would be called. However, I was hoping a little more on Hufflepuff as they tend to be peaceful. I crossed my fingers and again closed my eyes tight in hope. Opening my eyes, in front of me was a cart of sorts that held my belongings and my pet of choice. As a cat person, I gravitated towards the felines more. I am a lover of all animals though. When looking for the right cat, I decided on a beautiful tabby that I named Gretchen. Her ears are pointy and almost fully stand perfectly vertical. Her eyes are a mix of colors. I would say they look hazel but with a bit more yellow. I also had my wand, which was tucked around a perfect belt loop in my skirt. A 15" willow wood with dragon heartstring that seems to be quite flexible. My mum and I had gone to receive it yesterday at Ollivanders shop.

I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could in such a short amount of time towards the brick column wall. Fearing to open my eyes, I did anyway and in no time at all realized I had gone through. It was true like they said! It worked. Now that mum and I were no longer in Kings Cross, we had to find my entrance for the train. It wasn't hard. Actually closer than we had thought it would be which was nice. Especially for my mum as I didn't want her to tire herself out on me. I turned and hugged my mom. It was time. I was going to Hogwarts.

I hopped on the train and found one of the few cubicles that had room for one more. The train was so crowded, it was insane. I put my suitcase underneath my seat and sat Gretchen on my lap then sat down. I sat with two other kids about the same age as me. Two boys sat across from me and a girl sat next to me. They seemed even more excited than me. The boys playfully whacked each other in the shoulders and large grins appeared on their faces. The girl told me her name and smiled softly.

"My name's Bryn. Hillies" A smile grew on my face.

"Cool name! So what house do you want to be in?" The girl asked. Probably hoping we would be in the same house.

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" I said carefully, hoping for a positive response. I knew the reputation Hufflepuff had.

"I can see that. I hope I get Gryffindor!"

I nodded and smiled again. These kids seemed nice. I was glad I chose to sit with them. One of the boys ordered a chocolate frog from the snack cart that would come by on occasion. I leaned my head against the wall of the train and found myself falling asleep. A lot had been taken out of me. Especially being woken abruptly and not getting a full nights rest. I accepted it and dozed off.

In about the same amount of time it took to fall asleep, the train was slowing down and I opened my eyes to see we were approaching Hogwarts at last. The castle was gorgeous. Hundreds of candles flickered throughout the windows. It was mesmerizing to look at. Gretchen blinked and glared at the castle. I could tell she loved the castle too. This was real. The train was slowing down quite a bit and all of the other kids on the train were really getting excited. It was cute.

As we came to a stop, everyone rushed to get off the train. Almost about to bust if not let inside the school soon. I understood this a little. It was magnificent. I stepped of the train with a final goodbye from the men in charge. There were carts for each student who needed or wanted one for their things. I chose one and placed Gretchen and my suitcase inside. And inside Hogwarts we went. Owls squawked, cats meowed, kids roared with chatter.

Stepping into the building, we were led to the dining hall to sort everyone into a house. My palms were starting to sweat, so I clenched them and smiled. I was excited but I felt such a pressure.

"I'll be great in whatever house I'm chosen! Dark wizards will try to pester me, but I won't let them." I thought in my head to myself. Trying to make myself feel more confident and at ease.

Everyone was sitting at the four long wooden tables awaiting their turn to be sorted. Dumbledore searched the room, scanning each table at everyone. He looked like he was about to say something. I was right, he stood up and cleared his throat. Awaiting silence and respect to speak. It seemed to get quiet pretty quick as people were getting impatient.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I've brought you all here to sort you before we send you to your dormitories. So, without waiting anymore let us begin."

Everyone clapped and cheered once more. Dumbledore sat back down and Mrs. McGonagall grabbed a hat with a face upon it and walked down to a chair.

"We'll start calling names." She spoke.

One by one kids were called up. Some got the cheering treatment while others- well they got opposite. My palms and bottoms of my feet started to sweat more. Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! Either one.

"Bryn Hillies?" McGonagall looked around trying to spot me. I gulped and stood. It was my turn.

"You've got this." A small voice came from the table. It was Mage, the girl on the train. A small smile grew on my face. She was right. I felt good again. I walked up to Mrs. McGonagall and sat as she placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Interesting..." A mysterious voice arose from the hat.

"Hmm... Not Slytherin..."

I felt relieved to hear those words.

"Ravenclaw perhaps..?"

A few moments of thinking from the hat and staring coming from the children. Their eyes felt like daggers. Ready to "boo" or maybe cheer? I hated this much attention set on me.

"AHA! Got it!"

It was about time. It felt like forever. An eternity sitting here.

"Hufflepuff!"

As soon as he spoke again, I felt such a relief. Everyone except some Slytherin cheered and congratulated me. I couldn't help but smile. I felt great! I overreacted so much. I stood from the seat and went back to my seat next to Mage. She had not gone yet. I would be happy for her either way. Whatever house it was. She was good. More people were called and everyone watched and continued celebrating.

After about 20 kids went, Mage was called to the seat.

"Go get em', Gryffindor." I called smirking slightly, then chuckling. She shook her head and smiled.

"Strange this one..." The hat let out.

Strange? Strange how? I thought she was pretty simple. Knew what she wanted. Was confident and pretty. She had everything in an order.

"Hufflepuff maybe? No... Not quite..."

"C'mon. Gryffindor..." I repeated in my head.

"Ah! Yes, another Gryffindor!" The hat yelled with a smirk.

Yes! She was right! And she made it in!

She came back to sit and I hugged her.

"You made it! I knew you would." I celebrated.

"Yeah, and you too! We got in to the houses we wanted." She smiled big.

"Hmmf. Yeah. Still friends?" I smiled and my cheeks blushed slightly.

"Friends forever."


End file.
